Mari Makinami Illustrious
Summary Mari Makinami Illustrious (真希波・マリ・イラストリアス) is an Eva pilot and third party operative introduced in Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance Out of all the pilots, she is the only one who admits that she genuinely enjoys piloting. Her repeated comments suggest that she enjoys the smell of LCL. She's uninhibited, identifying Shinji as a pilot in their first encounter by crawling up to him on all fours and sniffing for the smell of LCL. It is implied that Mari works for an unknown third party. A pilot designation has not been provided, assuming Mari officially has one (in-universe). Despite her inexperience, she is shown to be an expert pilot on the level of Asuka, if not higher. She only appears in the Rebuild Continuity, albeit has a cameo in the Manga version of the Original Series. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-A '''| '''7-A, at least High 7-A with The Beast | 7-A, higher with Anti A.T. Field Ammunition Name: Mari Makinami Illustrious, Fourth Child Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion (Rebuild) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least in mid-teens. 10 years older biologically as of 3.0 Classification: Human | Evangelion Powers and Abilities: Vehicular Mastery (Piloting), Immortality (Type 1; after being inflicted by the Curse of Eva, causing her, Asuka, Shinji, and Kaworu to not age for 10 years) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield (A.T. Fields which can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely Low-High over time; like an angel, an Evangelion should be able to regenerate from its core alone given enough time), Berserk Mode (via The Beast) Attack Potency: Human level | Multi-City Block level (Can fight evenly with the Third Angel, and eventually defeated it) | Mountain level (See here), at least Large Mountain level with The Beast (Can break Zeruel's A.T. Fields, albeit unable to hurt Zeruel itself due to how quickly the A.T. fields were reforming) | Mountain level '''(Comparable to other Evas), '''higher with Anti A.T. Field Ammunition (Said to be able to break any A.T. Field) Speed: Normal Human | Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Able to react and keep pace with Angels, who are capable of dodging Mach 14+ rounds from the "Pallet Gun") Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class G (Comparable to other Evas) | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Human Class | Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class, at least Large Mountain Class with The Beast (Broke Zeruel's A.T. fields with its strikes) | Mountain Class Durability: Unknown (Survived the self-destruction of her Eva Unit-05) | Multi-City Block level | Mountain level (See here), higher with A.T. Field, higher with The Beast (Can withstand hits from Zeruel better than the first form can) | Mountain level Stamina: High (Can easily withstand the backlash of using The Beast, and also the backlash of her Neural Link when her Eva is damaged) | Essentially indefinite when it has its Umbilical Cable connected, has a 5-minute internal battery otherwise. Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Thunder spear | Sniper rifle and pistol Intelligence: High (Is said to almost as skilled in piloting an Evangelion as Asuka, if not even more skilled) Weaknesses: Regular Human Weaknesses | All Evangelion Units can be separated from their Umbilical Cord and be left with only 5 minutes of internal battery. Key: Mari Makinami Illustrious | Evangelion Unit-05 | Evangelion Unit-02 | Evangelion Unit-08 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Evangelions Category:Gainax Category:Female Characters Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters